Lai y Sakuno en Gakuen Alice
by Lai y Sakuno Asakura Ryuzaki
Summary: Sakuno tiene una hermana, Lai, ambas tienen alices y tienen multialice. Y van a entrar en la Academia Alice como conseguiran k ESP no se entere de sus verdaderoos alices. Lo siento soy muy mala haciendo resumenes. Crosword de Gakuen Alice y Prince of tennis


**Capitulo 1: La llegada a la Academia Alice**

Era un día normal, en la escuela de Seigaku en la hora de receso una carta le llego a la entrenadora Sumire quien se encontraba en su oficina, apunto de abrirla la carta.

Sumire: Con que la envía el colegio alice eeh.

**Carta:**

**Sri. Sakuno y Lai Ryusaki han sido invitadas a ser estudiantes del instituto alice ya que nos hemos enterado que ustedes contienen un regalo natural.**

**Si aceptan nuestro instituto que da al otro lado de la ciudad, vallan con sus cosas y documentos a las 12 a.m. **

**Del director de la escuela .**

Sumire: Mmh, creo que debo consultarlo con ellas. —tocan la puerta—. Pase.

Sakuno: Hola abuela solo veniamos de paso.

Sumire: Sakuno, Lai tomad.—les da la carta—

Sakuno y Lai: —la leen— Abuela quieres que entremos a esta escuela.

Sumire: Por lo de vuestro poder os han invitado, y esa escuela es la mejor en todo Japón es una oportunidad para vosotras. ¿quiereis entrar?

Sakuno: En serio, ¡si quiero! Asi podré controlarlo mejor.

Lai: Si Saku-nee va, entonces yo tambien.

Sumire: Entonces tendrais que ir mañana a las 12 a.m.

Sakuno: Si, bueno abuela nosotras regresamos a clases sino tomo-chan nos mata, otra cosa abuela no le digas a nadie que nos vamos a ir ¿si?

Sumire: Respeto vuestra decisión.

Sakuno y Lai: Gracias "PSa: que bien así podré controlar mas el clima pero no me agrada nada de despedirme de tomo-chan, pero así me olvidare de ti ryoma-kun" —llegaron a su salón— Ya regresamos Tomo-chan.

Tomoka: Os tardasteis.

Sakuno: Lo siento, es que pasamos a la oficina de nuestra abuela primero.

Tomoka: ¿Y que te dijo?

Sakuno: ¿Prométeme que no te alteraras?

Tomoka: De que se trata.

Sakuno: —le dijo en el oído— Nos vamos a ir al instituto alice.

Tomoka: ¿¡Qué!? —grito y eso llamo la atención de todo el salon—.

Sakuno: Calla Tomo-chan —dijo tapandole la boca—.

Tomoka: ¿Pero por que?

Sakuno: Por que nos mandaron una beca con ellos.

Tomoka: ¡Eso es grandioso! —volvio a gritar—.

Sakuno: Sshh, calla mañana a las 12 a.m. nos vamos.

Tomoka: Pero ya no te volvere a ver mas —dijo triste.

Sakuno: No te preocupes T_omo-chan_ yo estaré bien.

Horio: ¿De que hablan?

Tomoka: Sakuno y Lai se van. —no termino por que sakuno le tapo la boca— no de nada jeje —rió nerviosamente—.

Ryoma: ¿Y por que estas tan nerviosa?

Sakuno: Yo no estoy nerviosa.

Pasaron las clases y Ryoma y Horio se quedaron con la duda.

Sakuno: Adiós Tomo-chan.

Lai: Ya te vere Tomo y no te olvides de nosotras.

Tomoka: Sakuno cuando te volveré a ver?

Sakuno: No lo se pero ten por seguro que te volveré a ver.

Ryoma: ¿A donde os vaís?

Sakuno: Yo a ninguna parte. —dijo con nostalgi— Nos vamos Lai.

Ryoma: Dime la verdad.

Sakuno: Ha mira, yo no tengo por que darte ninguna explicación Ryoma-kun —dijo con enojo, eso causo que de repente se nublara en seigaku y empezaran a caer rayos—.

Lai: Saku-nee —dijo la hermana gemela preocupada—.

Sakuno:—viendo a su hermana— Nos vomos. —dijo regresando a su tono normal y dejando el clima como estaba hace 5 min—.

Ryoma: ¿Como paso eso?

Sakuno y Lai regresaron a su casa se alistaron sus cosas más preciadas para mañana. Y se fueron a cenar.

Sumire: Sakuno, Lai. Seguras que, ¿quiereis ir a esa escuela?

Sakuno: Claro. —dijo feliz— "P: sobretodo por que voy aprender a controlar el clima k es mi favorito jeje".

Lai: Si, abuela. Así podre usar y dominar bien mis alices.

Ya era de mañana y era la hora de irse a seigaku pero Sakuno y Lai seguían dormidas ya que no iban a ir a la escuela, eran como las 8 ya y Sakuno se levanto se alisto tranquilamente desayuno mientras hacia todo eso se hicieron las 10, fue a llamar a su hermana para despertarla, a las 11 era ya hora de irse a la nueva escuela agarraron una mediana maleta, sus documentos y la carta que le mandaron, tomaron un taxi y se fueron al otro lado de la ciudad, cuando llegaron eran las 11:59 solo le falvaba un minuto para las 12.

Sakuno: Disculpe vengo ha... —no termino la oración por que el guardia le dijo—.

Guardia: Lo siento niñas no puedeis entrar.

Sakuno: Tenga. —le mostro la carta— Tranquila Lai que se te ven los enojos.—vienxo el cielo como empezaba a oscurecerse—.

Lai: Gomen, es que edo me molesto —y el cielo se volvio como antes—..

Guardia: —la tomo y la leyó— Pasen señoritas. —les abrio la ceja— Súbanse en ese autobus las llebaran a la escuela.

Sakuno: Gracias. —se fueron y se subieron al autobus—.

Narumi: Vosotras sois las nuevas.

Sakuno: Si señor mi nombre es Sakuno Ryusaki.

Lai: Yo me llamo Lai Ryuzaki.

Narumi: Bueno Saku-chan y Lai-chan yo soy Narumi y soy profesor de estaescuela.

Sakuno: Genial y que alice tiene —dijo emocionada—.

Narumi: Yo mi alice se llama feromonas, puedo controlas las hormonas.

Espero que os haya gustado. *^▁^* Dejad comentarios.


End file.
